Stray Kat Karaoke
by PiperG
Summary: This is a response to a challenge issued by CSIAsh at IMDb It's my first attempt at silliness in the world of CSI, so please be kind when you read and review.It's GSRWedgesYoBling and more. It's also OOC.


-1This is a response to a challenge issued at IMBd by CSI Ash.

1. Nothing more than 4000 words

2.GSR is a must

3.Time of the fic can be pre cannon, or after

4.must be a comedy with potential romance and no character deaths

5.must include the following lines:

"What color is your underwear?"

And "We don't see you without a shirt often enough."

This is an OOC, humor (I hope) and GSR with bits of YoBling, and others thrown in.

Hope you enjoy it.

The CSI's were having a party for Grissom and Sara to celebrate their reunion and marriage. They wanted to keep it low-key and fun for Sara, so Greg suggested "The Stray Kat Karaoke Bar" for the party. Sara had taken him there several times when she was still trying to not love Grissom. Nick had gone with them as well and loved it. Warrick and Catherine agreed that it would be fun, especially if they could get everyone drunk enough to sing.

"I know Sara and Doc Robbins will sing without being drunk, but we may have to double all of Grissom's drinks if we want him up there." Nick said with a laugh.

"Yes, he is a little shy, but Sara says he can sing. Warrick can too. I think I have heard something about you, Nicky. You sing?" Catherine joked with the handsome Texan.

"Yea, but only to Mandy." Nick blushed.

"She's coming, so I guess that means your singing." Warrick joked.

"Great." Nick said, while turning to leave. "See ya tonight."

At the bar, drinks were flowing and everyone was having a great time. Warrick was onstage singing "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gaye. Catherine was enthralled.

After he was finished, and after the whoops and hollers, he said , "OK, time for the bride, Sara, get your buns up here girl!"

Everyone clapped and yelled. Sara and Warrick were whispering for a bit, then the music started.

"_Look into my eyes-you will see _

_What you mean to me"_

She kept singing the lovely "Everything I Do, I Do it For You" by Bryan Adams and all eyes were damp when she was through. There were yells and claps and then she said.

"Ok, enough with the sappy songs, let's rock!"

"_Your love is like a tital wave, spining over my head_

_Drowning me in your promises, better left unsaid."_

She was all over the stage, her presence shocking even her closest friends. Many knew she could sing, but nothing prepared them for this.

"_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker love taker don't you mess around with me"_

Once again when she was done, everyone yelled and this time, they were all on their feet. Sara left the stage and found her stunned husband waiting for her with a cold beer.

"You are so amazing. You surprise me in so many ways everyday."

"Ok, Bugman, surprise me and get your butt up there and sing me a song." Sara ordered.

"Sara……..I" Grissom stuttered.

"Nope, hurry up, drink your beer and get up there."

Catherine was onstage with Warrick singing "Love Shack" by the B52's

They sang and flirted through the whole song. When it was over, Warrick grabbed her and planted a big juicy kiss on her and Sara and Grissom said.

"I KNEW IT!!!" At the same time.

Everyone clapped and then Nick grabbed the mic and said.

"This song is for a lady that I have had a crush on for a while. Maybe after this, I could talk her into to dinner sometime." Nick shyly said.

"_I remember all my life Raining down as cold as ice."_

Mandy's face went red, after she recovered, she listen intently to the rest of the song.

"_Oh Mandy, you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away"_

Nick finished and left the stage to find Mandy waiting. She grabbed him and kissed him hard. He kissed her back then, they went to a booth in the back to talk and make out some more.

Hodges was drunk. Grissom was drunk, Brass was getting drunk and Doc Robbins was a little tipsy.

They all decided to get up on stage and perform. Everyone cheered. Catherine and Sara were sitting there with their mouths hanging open ….

Then the music started.

Doc Robbins began….

"_Blame it all on my roots. I showed up in boots. And ruined your black tie afair"_

Brass was next…

"_The last one to know, the last one to show, I was the last one you thought you'd see there."_

Grissom followed..

"_But I saw the surprise and the fear in his eyes, when I took your glass of champange"_

Hodges was next….

"_I toasted you and Said , Honey we may be through, but you'll never hear me complain."_

They continued with "Friends in Low Places" to a stunned, but amused crowd and after it was over, Grissom stayed on the stage.

'This one is for my love." He said in a low, husky voice.

"_Don't ask me, what you know is true. Don't have to tell me_

_I love your precious heart._

_I_

_I was standing, you were there. _

_Two worlds collided _

_And they could never tear us apart."_

He sang to her in a low, growling, but good voice and the love song continued. Everyone was amazed that Grissom had even heard of INXS and knew "Never Tear Us Apart" He sang very well for a drunk man.

When he was finished, he was applauded and his wife hugged him like there was no tomorrow. He was rewarded with a huge kiss and another drink.

"Oh, God, look who just walked in" Warrick whispered to Nick.

All eyes were on the door..

"Hello everyone!"

The theme from "The Good, The Bad and The Ugly" played in the background.

"I heard that there was a party here, thought I'd check it out. Gil, Sidle" Conrad Ecklie said.

"It's Grissom, Ecklie". Sara corrected him.

"Sorry, congrats, you two." He said.

"Getyaadrink Conrrrrraaaaaaad." Grissom slurred.

"Sounds like a fine idea, Gil."

Ecklie ordered a double shot of whiskey.

Then another double. And another.

It wasn't long before Ecklie became the life of the party. He told jokes, pinched some tushes and drank more.

Then, he went onstage.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts"_

Ecklie wiggled his hips, thrusted his pelvis towards a shocked crowd.

"Holy crap!" Nick said.

"Damn!" was Warrick's shocked reply.

Ecklie then removed his shirt to the beat of the song. He took the shirt and twirled it over his head .

Conrad Ecklie then slapped the shirt up and down in front of him on the stage and the song was over.

The crowd of his subordanats was too stunned to react at first, then Sara jumped up on her chair and yelled.

"Way to show your stuff Ecklie!"

"We just don't see you without s shirt often enough." Hollered Catherine.

Eveyone whooped and yelled as Hodges joined Ecklie onstage.

"Let's sing together." Hodges said,

SuperDave jumped onstage and was soon joined by Bobby and Archie.

The music started and all the guys began to dance…..

"_Macho macho man, I've got to be a macho man"_

Hodges was attempting to break dance, David was shaking in an attempt to dance, Ecklie was grinding his hips to the beat and Hodges was singing the lead.

When they finally left the stage with a round of applause, Wendy met Hodges and took his hand. She led him to the back of the club and kissed him.

"Wendy, what color is your underwear?"

"I swear, Hodges, even drunk you are still the dumbest smart guy I know." and she kissed him again.

A/N - Hope this wasn't too awful. This was just pure silliness on my part. I am trying to learn to write some comedy. Maybe someday, I'll get it right!


End file.
